


Each Page Smells like Youth

by toganeshiro



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating, Fluff, High School, M/M, akihiko spoiling ugetsu, basically happy high schooler akigetsu, ugetsu gets softer and softer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toganeshiro/pseuds/toganeshiro
Summary: Instead of practising, or going back home, they’d spend the after school hours talking and doing silly things. It’s something they never talked or discussed about, yet silently agreed on. It becomes their routine without them realising.And Ugetsu doesn’t want that routine to end.(Happy birthday, Ugetsu!)
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Each Page Smells like Youth

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday murata ugetsu!

**_one._ **

“Akihiko?”

Ugetsu slides the door slowly and peeks through the opening. The smell of disinfectant immediately hits his nose and he winces a bit. No one seems to be around, even the school nurse seems to be absent. Maybe they have somewhere else to be?

He enters through the door and closes it behind him, leaning his back to it as he scans the room. The sunlight filters through the big window and it slightly reminds him of the music room he frequents— _they_ frequent. Except this room is a lot smaller compared to it.

The partition curtain at the corner of the room is closed, so Ugetsu wonders if Akihiko might be there. He approaches it with light footsteps; not wanting to wake Akihiko or anyone else who might be on the other side of the curtain.

He draws it open and finds Akihiko inside.

Eyes closed and there’s slight wrinkle on his forehead. His chest moves up and down in steady rhythm. It’s definitely something he hasn’t seen before.

He puts down the bags he’s holding on the bed; one is his own, while the other is Akihiko’s. They’re not even in the same classroom; so why does he have to be the one who brings his bag here.

Just as he came out of his class, Akihiko’s classmate stopped him and asked him to bring Akihiko’s bag to the nurse’s office. And then he said something about having a date and he’s running late.

Even though he could have just dropped by, and it doesn’t even take a minute.

“Get a friend, you loner,” he mumbles.

And then again, it wasn’t like the guy’s forcing him. Ugetsu could have just rejected him.

The school really needs to buy a new bed; it creaks pretty loud when he sits on it. Akihiko still continues his slumber, though.

How long is he going to sleep, anyway? Class has been over for half an hour already. Akihiko’s friend said he wasn’t feeling well and has been sleeping here since the sixth period. Is he even sick or just skipping class?

Ugetsu puts his palm on Akihiko’s forehead and _oh_ , he’s actually burning. So he is not pretending after all.

He pokes at the space between Akihiko’s eyebrows and he frowns, mumbling words Ugetsu can’t discern. A laugh escapes Ugetsu’s lips and he quickly covers his mouth, trying his best to hold back from laughing too loud. If Akihiko is really having a fever, then he’d need all the rest he can get.

It might be his first time looking at Akihiko’s face properly, seeing his sleeping face and sitting this close to him. Usually, the only time he actually properly looks at Akihiko is when he is playing violin. And even then, he’d still focus more on the movement of his fingers and the sound he creates.

He would secretly steal a glance at Akihiko’s face when he’s focused on playing, but Ugetsu always stops himself from lingering too long.

But this time, he doesn’t have to worry if Akihiko would notice him staring.

Ugetsu sighs.

Why is he _here_?

Class ended, and he should be over at the music room by now. There’s no point sitting here doing nothing.

He pulls his leg up and wraps his arms around it. His grip tightens on his uniform.

 _Not yet_.

He does not want to leave yet.

But what’s making him stay?

.

**_two._ **

It is lunch break.

The cafeteria is crowded as usual, and Akihiko did not manage to snatch any yakisoba bread today. Why do they not have more of them ready if it’s always sold out? So today he has to settle with three melon breads in hand again. He swears if he finally gets his hand on that rare yakisoba bread, he’s going to savour every each bite of it for himself.

At least he’s got his lunch now, so he takes a bite of his bread and leisurely walks back to his class.

Ugetsu’s class is just next to his, and he will have to pass by his class to get back. Ugetsu wasn’t in his class when he left for the cafeteria, but he should be back in class now, right?

After he climbs the stairs, he should just turn left and their classrooms should be just at the end of the hallway.

Oh.

Ugetsu is hanging out in front his class today.

That’s rare. Usually he’d be reading alone on his seat or chatting with his classmates inside. Then Akihiko would pass by his class and Ugetsu wouldn’t even realise he’s looking. But today Ugetsu would surely notice when he passes by.

Should he greet Ugetsu?

Ugetsu seems to notice him when he gets closer and waves, his smile as bright as ever, “Hey, Akihiko.”

So, are they friends now? Violin buddies?

“… Hpeyh,” his mouth is still full of bread but of course he forgets about it and jumbles his word.

He’s sure Ugetsu’s laugh can be heard from the end of hallway but no one cares anyway. Everyone talks really loud on lunch breaks and they are all busy with their own groups.

But it still echoes in Akihiko’s ears. Ugetsu always laugh without holding back, like a child who does not have a care in the world. And he likes how Ugetsu’s laugh always sounds like he’s genuinely having fun. Not to mention his voice is even sweeter when he does. So even when Ugetsu is laughing at him or teasing him, he never tells Ugetsu to stop.

He wants to hear them more.

Akihiko says nothing more as he passes by Ugetsu, and when he is about to enter his own classroom, he sneaks another glance at Ugetsu. Still holding his stomach and laughing, but already having conversation with his other classmates. He seems to be enjoying himself.

He puts in the last piece of the bread into his mouth and enters his own classroom.

Would be nice if they’re in the same class next year.

.

**_three._ **

Ugetsu used to hate the rain.

It’s loud and hindering his practise at his usual music room. And although he can just return straight home and practise at his own soundproofed studio flat, he’d still have to walk home under this rain. Even with an umbrella, he’ll still get wet and feel gross from the uniform sticking to his skin.

He’d rather stay dry, thanks.

But lately, he doesn’t seem to hate the rainy days that much.

Sure, he won’t be able to practise at school, but spending the time with Akihiko without practising doesn’t sound so bad.

Their violins would be kept neatly in its case, sitting in the middle of the room unopened. While they’re sitting next to each other, talking about whatever that comes to mind. It could still be about violin, but sometimes they only talk about trivial things, like about what happened in class, or what they had for breakfast. One time they played shiritori, and other times they just sit in silence while leaning at each other.

When they get hungry, they’d run to the nearest convenience store and buy some snacks before running back to school again. Akihiko never brings his own umbrella, so they always share his.

Sharing an umbrella means Ugetsu would get wet, his shoulder is usually drenched, and his foot feels gross from wet socks after stepping on puddles while running.

Yet surprisingly he doesn’t mind all that.

They could just go home, since they’re already sharing an umbrella to the convenience store. So why run back to the school instead of back home? Honestly, there was one time Ugetsu was about to ask Akihiko that question, but he held back.

The rain is something Ugetsu used to hate.

But now, it’s something he learnt to like. Something he looks forward to.

Instead of practising, or going back home, they’d spend the after school hours talking and doing silly things. It’s something they never talked or discussed about, yet silently agreed on. It becomes their routine without them realising.

And Ugetsu doesn’t want that routine to end.

.

**_four._ **

“Kaji-kun, please go out with me!”

It really isn’t Ugetsu’s intention on eavesdropping. It’s his turn on class duty, so he’s on his way to throw the trash. They’re the ones blocking his way to get there, so it’s not really his fault.

But a confession, huh. And one to Akihiko.

Now that he looks at them properly, that girl is from Ugetsu’s class. He recalls his friends saying how she looks cute and all, she’s quite popular amongst the guys.

So even a girl from his class notices Akihiko.

Akihiko managed to get into the school’s newspaper headline after placing second in the competition after all. Well, they both _are_ in the headline, actually. It would be weirder if the girls don’t notice him. Akihiko is tall and quite good looking, his father is a famous musician, and he is a remarkable musician himself. Of course he would be popular with girls.

Ugetsu crouches down and rests his chin on his palms. Hopefully this won’t take long, he wants to finish this quick and practise already.

But… does this mean he’ll have to practise alone today if Akihiko accepts her confession now? Maybe he won’t visit the music room anymore?

Knowing Akihiko, he’ll probably still come to practise. Akihiko tries to hide it, but it is obvious Akihiko is serious about violin and won’t throw it away just because he’s going out with someone.

“Sorry.”

That’s all he’s saying? Is he trying to look cool or what?

“But, I really like Kaji-kun. Please, at least try to go out with me and see if you can like me too.”

She’s persistent, alright.

Like, like, _like_.

That’s what they all keep saying.

They all blurt it out oh-so easily, and then when you ask them to define that word, they can’t explain. They don’t even fully understand that word and yet they’re using it as they like it.

Music is his everything, which fills the hole in his heart, there’s no space left for this so called _romance_.

“I’m sorry, but I have someone I like.”

Ugetsu sucks in a deep breath and hides his head under his arms, messing up his unruly hair even more.

Really, how can he say it so easily?

It’s too complex to understand. There’s no one who can explain it to him, so how do you expect him to just _get it_? Ugetsu doesn’t understand that word; Ugetsu doesn’t know what liking someone means.

But in fact, Ugetsu wonders to himself.

Does he really not know?

Or does he not want to know?

.

**_five._ **

“Another competition’s coming up and we’re stuck here again,” Akihiko stuffs another jagariko stick into his mouth, “can’t even practise.”

The rain pours heavily today, it’s not even rainy season and it’s already the third time this week. And now they’re here, slacking off in the music room, as usual. To be honest, Akihiko enjoys it; he doesn’t mind slacking off with Ugetsu sometimes. But knowing the competition is drawing near makes him feel anxious for not practising. “That other music room is soundproofed, so I guess that’s why they’re abandoning this one.”

He fiddles with the lid of his snack before taking two more sticks and munching them together at once. The sound of rain is filling up the room, and Akihiko has to admit he doesn’t really like how loud it is. When he looks to his side, surprisingly Ugetsu is staring intently at him.

“… What?”

Akihiko peeks into his jagariko cup and there’s only one stick left in it. But Ugetsu doesn’t react when he offers it to him, so Akihiko puts it in his mouth again. “What is it?”

Ugetsu breaks out of his concentration, “ah, nothing.”

“Is that so?”

There is a short silence before Ugetsu speaks up again. He looks straight into Akihiko’s eyes again, “You do know I’m currently living alone, right?”

“Uh-huh, you mentioned it before.”

“And you do know it is semi underground… and basically soundproofed.”

Akihiko stops for a second and widens his eyes, “what!? No, I don’t know! Why have you never mentioned it?”

Ugetsu giggles quietly, “I might have missed it.”

“Aahhhh, a soundproofed studio flat, huh,” Akihiko leans on the wall and sighs heavily. He knows Ugetsu’s parents let him live alone after transferring here, but he always thought it’s just a small living space with thin walls. They’re still in high school after all, and on top of it, Ugetsu spends his whole day at school. “Must be nice. You could practise whenever you want and even scream your lungs out in the middle of the night and no one is going to care.”

Ugetsu bursts out laughing. “Why would you want to scream your lungs out in the middle of the night?”

“It’s just an example.”

His own house does have a separate music room too, the one where his father usually practises at whenever he’s back in Japan. But Akihiko doesn’t really feel that comfortable in that room.

“You know what,” Ugetsu leans on Akihiko’s shoulder and still hasn’t stopped laughing, “if you like it that much; I’ll let you move in with me.”

Akihiko turns around and tries to look at Ugetsu’s face; but it’s hidden under his tuft of black hair. Is Ugetsu hiding his face on purpose?

“Wouldn’t people usually offer for a visit instead of it being straight up a move in offer?”

“Well, I’m not your ordinary man.”

Akihiko laughs. He ruffles Ugetsu’s soft hair and he can smell Ugetsu’s subtle floral scented shampoo. He lands a gentle kiss on the tips of Ugetsu’s hair before leaning his head on top of Ugetsu’s.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re Mister Prodigy, you’re no ordinary. It sounds just like you.”

.

**_six._ **

“Ugetsu, go out with me.”

Again.

How many more times are Akihiko going to repeat this?

“Don’t wanna,” is his answer, every time.

“Damn,” Akihiko grumbles, “I’ll try again next time.” And yet Akihiko doesn’t seem to be really disappointed by it. His focus is back to the book in front of him immediately. Of course, he’s been rejected again and again, and it’s not like he even cares about Ugetsu’s rejection anymore since he’s just going to do it again some other time.

Has Akihiko not grown tired of it?

There’s really no point to this.

Just what is it that differentiates their current relationship and the label of _dating_? Ugetsu doesn’t want to admit it, but he honestly enjoys what they have right now. Practising violin, studying for exams, sometimes hanging out after school and just enjoying their high school days like normal people.

So why need the change?

Akihiko is slowly uncovering him by peeling each layer. And he doesn’t seem to be stopping until there’s nothing left of Ugetsu.

“Why… do you keep doing it?”

Akihiko stops reading and glances over to Ugetsu, the pen in his hand stops spinning. “Hm,” he puts down his pen, “because I know you also like me?”

“I don’t.”

“Sure, sure.”

He knows that Akihiko is right.

Ugetsu is a liar and Akihiko sees right through him like a transparent glass. He thought he hides himself well from other people; is he really that easy to read? Or is it only because Akihiko is _that_ good at reading him?

Ever since they met, Ugetsu has changed a lot. And he’s probably going to change even more if he accepts Akihiko’s feelings― _his own_ feelings.

It’s not that he doesn’t want the change.

He’s terrified of it.

Yet his heart is thumping loud in excitement of the possibility of this change.

“Ugetsu?” Akihiko calls out to him. He tucks Ugetsu’s hair behind his ear and looks straight at him. He grins with confidence, “go out with me.”

It should be okay, right?

“Fine.”

Akihiko grins even wider, but he’s not laughing. And yet he can hear quiet laughter in the room.

Ah, it’s his own.

.

**_seven._ **

After all that rummaging, the two in his hand right now are all that’s left. Candies; one is mint-flavoured, the other is caramel.

Lately, Akihiko learns that eating candy while studying helps him a lot in concentrating. He would lose focus much faster without it, so eating a candy really helps him solve the problem of his mouth feeling empty.

Ugetsu seems to be focused on his study, but Akihiko is a good guy and he’s got two candies; so he’ll share one. “Ugetsu,” Akihiko pokes his cheek, “want a candy?”

“Hm, sure,” Ugetsu answers without even looking at him.

Akihiko looks back to the candies in his hand again; mint and caramel. To be completely honest, caramel is too sweet to Akihiko’s taste. So he’d rather have mint. But Ugetsu also prefers mint over caramel. Akihiko sighs and rips open the caramel candy’s wrapper, putting it in his mouth.

Knowing how much he had spoilt Ugetsu rotten, this guy would probably stick to his choice and won’t budge.

And it’s not like Akihiko hates the caramel one.

“Here,” Akihiko puts the mint flavoured candy on top of the book Ugetsu is writing on, to get his attention.

Ugetsu stops writing for a second and raises his head, “I thought I smelt caramel?”

“Oh, I only have caramel and mint left, so I ate the caramel one. Didn’t you like mint?”

Ugetsu pauses for a second before twirling the pen around his thumb skilfully, his grin wide like he’s planning something. “Nah, I’m in mood for caramel.”

That is a lie. For years that Akihiko had known Ugetsu, there has never been one instance where Ugetsu would prefer caramel when another flavour is present. Akihiko scratches his head and groans, “that was the last one. Just… eat this one.”

“I said I’m in the mood for caramel, not mint.”

The sweetness of the caramel fills his mouth, sticking to every corner of it. Akihiko groans, it _is_ too sweet for him. And the sweetness annoys him even more with how the mint candy is left unattended beside Ugetsu’s books; is this guy for real? Remind him why he is dating Ugetsu again.

Akihiko puts his hand on Ugetsu’s shoulder, slightly pulling him closer and then locking their lips together. A soft gasp escapes Ugetsu’s lips, not expecting Akihiko to suddenly pull him in for a kiss. But Akihiko takes this chance to slip in the caramel candy into Ugetsu’s mouth before pulling away.

“You can have your caramel,” Akihiko grins widely. It feels good when he catches Ugetsu off guard like this. His hand moves to take the mint candy, but Ugetsu’s hand stops him.

“Aki—“

Ugetsu leans in and presses their lips together, his tongue traces along the roof of Akihiko’s mouth; making him shiver. He feels something being pushed into his mouth and only a second later he realises it’s the candy, again.

The overly sweet aroma fills his nose and yet Akihiko doesn’t want to break away from Ugetsu. He wraps both his hands on Ugetsu’s neck and starts caressing him gently. His breath gets quicker when he feels Ugetsu’s tongue lapping together with his.

He sucks on Ugetsu’s tongue and breathes through his nose—

—then he pulls away. Coughing violently as he pounds on his own chest.

He accidentally swallowed the candy.

Now there’s a weird sensation in his throat since a large object has just forced its way through.

Ugetsu taps twice on Akihiko’s hand, taking away the mint candy from him. He smiles triumphantly, “I’m suddenly in mood for mint now,” he says as he rips open the wrapper and pops the candy in his mouth.

Akihiko sits there, with only the aftertaste of the sweet caramel and emptiness in his mouth.

He grits his teeth and glares at Ugetsu, ”you jerk.”

.

**_eight._ **

“Ah, this part is really cool. I always want to try playing with this kind of style.”

“Give it up.”

“Yeah, sure, because unlike you, I’m no genius, right?” Akihiko snorts, he knows full well how much they differs. With Ugetsu’s talent, he probably would be able to master this style in no time. But since they’re doing the same amount of practise every day, Akihiko is sure he can learn it too albeit taking longer time.

Akihiko fixes the earbud on his right ear and listens more intently on the music coming from it. He bites into his yakisoba bread and looks at Ugetsu’s lunch; a box of apple juice, that’s it. This guy really needs to fix his eating habits.

“Here, take this,” Akihiko shoves his yakisoba bread at Ugetsu, “you need to eat more.”

Ugetsu takes a bite of it then takes it from Akihiko’s hand. “Thanks.”

At least Ugetsu is eating something now. He takes out his other two breads from the plastic bag; both are plain melon breads, so Akihiko takes one of them. He rips open the plastic wrapping and bites a good chunk of it.

“Can both of you please stop acting like a married couple for one second?”

Both Akihiko and Ugetsu look over to their classmate; arms folded and clearly annoyed with their closeness.

Their classmates are _too_ used to this view; the two musicians placing first and second on national scale competitions spending their lunch time discussing about their practise. Ugetsu turning the chair of the person sitting in front of Akihiko backwards to face Akihiko, or sharing headset and Akihiko even feeds Ugetsu his lunch while he’s at it.

They both turn back to look at each other, then both of them laugh heartily, “nope.”

.

**_nine._ **

Maybe it needs a little bit more salt? And it looks too pale in colour, more ketchup should be fine. Akihiko takes his fork and dips into the pan, twirling the spaghetti in his fork and giving it a try.

Amazing.

It actually tastes great, that’s unexpected. It was nowhere at this level back when he had just started to learn basic cooking. He only cooks whenever he comes over to Ugetsu’s place, so it’s not like he has got that much time to learn.

Akihiko moves the pasta to the plates he readied before and brings them over to the coffee table near Ugetsu’s bed. “Here. I taste checked this time, so it should be okay.”

Ugetsu rolls over on his bed and just stares at the food. Instead of taking his own cutlery, he just opens his mouth and waits for Akihiko to feed him. Akihiko really has spoilt him too much; cleaning his apartment, cooking for him and now even feeding him.

But despite it all, Akihiko himself enjoys spoiling Ugetsu.

He takes Ugetsu’s fork and twirls a mouthful of his napolitan pasta, carefully bringing it to Ugetsu’s mouth. Ugetsu chews it a few times and swallows.

“Too much ketchup.”

“Really? I thought it’s good already. I’ll try putting less next time.”

Ugetsu rolls on his back and laughs. “If you’re learning to cook for when you move out of your parent’s house, then shouldn’t it be fine as long as it tastes good to you?”

“If I’m gonna cook something, might as well make something that you like. You eat too little, you’re gonna die of malnutrition at this rate.” He stuffs another bite, it really is delicious. It would be too bland if he puts less ketchup wouldn’t it?

“Ugetsu,” Akihiko looks over to Ugetsu, still lying on the bed, his food untouched. “I know it doesn’t fit your taste palate, but at least eat more than a bite. And sit properly while eating.”

Ugetsu laughs, “only if you feed me.”

Akihiko should really stop himself from spoiling Ugetsu even more than this.

.

**_ten._ **

It is Ugetsu’s first time waking up to someone by his side.

Akihiko suddenly appeared in front of his place with luggage in hand, saying that he’s staying here from now on. Ugetsu _did_ mention something about offering Akihiko a place to stay back on their first year, but that was more like something he said on a whim. In the end, Akihiko did take his words on face value.

It’s not like he mind having Akihiko here.

But it’s more like, something that he never really gives a serious thought to.

Two years ago, he wouldn’t have believed it if someone had said that his life would be affected by another person this much. He has tendencies of maintaining good distance from people. Having friends that he can ask things to in class, but when they get too personal, Ugetsu takes a step back.

Akihiko shouldn’t have been any different.

He shouldn’t.

And yet here they are.

It was a coincidence that he was in that music room that day when they first talked to each other. He had just transferred; he’s having a tour around the school and discovered that empty music room. He liked the atmosphere compared to how noisy it is at the other one in the opposite building.

So he took out his violin and played.

He should’ve gone home right away on the next day. But his feet brought him to that room again, opening the door to see the man who greeted him that day. It feels as if he’s being pulled by invisible string and each step he takes on his way to the music room makes his heart feels lighter.

Even right now, he doesn’t know if that decision was right or wrong.

Moreover, it’s already too late for him to break away from Akihiko now. He gently caresses Akihiko’s cheek, watching him sleep peacefully as if this is a room he is familiar with. Ugetsu pinches his cheek lightly and Akihiko mumbles in his sleep.

Ugetsu laughs quietly, not only because Akihiko is too cute right now, but also because this reminds him of that one time he visited Akihiko in nurse’s office. He never would have thought he’d seen Akihiko’s sleeping face again. Or that he will see more of it from now on.

Back then, he didn’t know the reason why he stayed.

But this time, it’s different.

Ugetsu stays, because he is curious. He doesn’t know what is better for him, but he _wants_ to know. About himself, and the feelings he have. About the kind of person he will become if he stays with Akihiko.

.

**_End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing dialogue-heavy stories, you can see how i just give up on some parts. this time i wrote something lighter because i'm so exhausted and i just want to rest my brain for a bit.
> 
> hAPPY BIRTHDAY UGETSU! here is a fanfic of your happy younger days because i exclusively only write akigetsu being happy. i’ll always be praying for his happiness! give him happiness!! give him love!! we have to protect ugetsu!!


End file.
